


Let Sleeping Generals Lie

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Anakin needs to go to the 212th to speak to Obi-Wan. He encounters a little bit of trouble.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 16
Kudos: 640





	Let Sleeping Generals Lie

“You can’t raise Master Obi-Wan on the comms?” Ahsoka asked curiously as she followed Anakin onto the shuttle. “Why don’t you just ask one of the clones on the Negotiator to find him for you.” 

“They won’t listen to me,” Anakin said absently as Rex settled next Ahsoka and Anakin prepped the shuttle. “Since he won’t answer me we’ll go to him and make him answer.” 

Ahsoka could have sworn she heard Rex mutter “good luck with that” under his breath but when she looked at him he was perfectly professional looking and relaxed as Anakin piloted the shuttle the short distance. Curious. Even more curious was the almost reluctant way the landing clearance came. 

“Is there a reason you brought me, sir?” Rex asked with a grin. 

“Cody likes you,” Anakin said as he flicked through the landing sequence. “I have no problem throwing you at him as a distraction to get to Obi-Wan.” 

“Wouldn’t work,” Rex grinned. “We’re batchmates. He’d drop me and go after you instead.” 

Anakin turned and stared at Rex. “I didn’t know that. I thought you were younger than him.” 

“Barely,” Rex said, holding up his thumb and pointer finger, fingers pressed together. “Wolffe is older than Cody if you want to be even more technical, Fox older than both of them.” 

Ahsoka tilter her head to the side. “Are all the commanders from the same batch?” she asked. 

“Not all the same batch, that’d be a kriffing big batch,” Rex said, “but there were a couple of large batches with everyone meant to be CC-class.” 

Ashoka reached up and brushed Rex’s blond hair. “Well I’m glad you got stuck with us.” 

“Yes,” Rex said dryly with the flatest look on his face, “it’s my eternal shame and dishonor to be stuck with you lot.” 

“You are so full of shit,” Ahsoka teased. 

“Completely,” Rex said, tugging gently on a montrail. He arched an eyebrow at Anakin. “If Cody’s decided you’re not getting to General Kenobi? You’re not getting near him.” 

“Then why did you come along?” Anakin asked in annoyance as he lowered the landing plank and stood. 

“Amusement,” Rex said as he and Ahsoka followed Anakin out of the ship. 

“General,” Cheeks greeted from where he was sitting on a crate of supplies and fiddling with a toy of some sort. It had four sides and many colors and he was attempting to make each side a solid color. “What can the 212th help you with.” 

“I’m looking for General Kenobi,” Anakin said, sounding tired. 

“Gonna have to ask Ghost Company where he is,” Cheeks said without looking up from his toy. “They were on Cresh deck, bay 3 last I knew.” He glanced up and smirked. “Or you could go ask Commander Cody, think he finally crashed for the night. Bunk Osk, deck Resk, bay 10.” 

“We’ll check with Ghost, thanks,” Anakin grumbled as he headed off. 

Each member of Ghost Company Anakin came across had the same smug look as they recited the same script with Anakin: 

General Kenobi? Haven’t seen him. Why do you want to see him? 

Anakin would say Jedi Business and the clones would smirk and go “oh? Well maybe you should go find Commander Cody, then. He’d know.” And off Anakin would stomp to find the next Ghost clone. 

Eventually Rex tapped Ahsoka’s elbow and tipped his head to the side, leading her away from Anakin’s entertaining if fruitless search, toward Commander Cody’s bunk. 

“You think he’ll know?” Ahsoka asked as she trotted to keep up with Rex’s swift stride. 

Rex grinned at her and said nothing as he stopped in front of a different door than everyone had been directing them to; sneaky. He knocked on it in some complicated pattern and paused, waiting for it to open. A moment later, Cody opened the door with a murderous look. 

“_Quiet_,” he hissed. 

“General getting some sleep?” Rex asked, voice low. 

“Finally,” Cody muttered. He glanced at Ahsoka and gave her a small smile. “How frustrated is Skywalker?” 

“So frustrated,” Ahsoka said with a smile. “Master Obi-Wan is sleeping?” 

“Yeah,” Cody said. “Skywalker seems to have a sixth sense for when my General has just gotten to bed so we mess with him.” 

“Couldn’t he just order? You to tell him where Maater Obi-Wan is?” Ahsoka asked as Rex laughed. 

“I outrank him,” Cody said with a smug look. “And since Ghost is acting on my orders? No. He gets nothing.” 

Ahsoka nodded wisely. “Well, Master Obi-Wan needs his sleep and I’m hungry. Rex, wanna go see if there’s ice cream?” Rex swept her a galant bow, saluted his brother, and escorted her to the commissary for ice cream. Her Master could deal with some benign frustration in his life. 


End file.
